teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
RYFUBA
"Do I '''have' to catch them all?"'' - RYFUBA when receiving the Pokédex RYFUBA (pronounced "REE-FOO-BAH") is the main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Platinum NUZLOCKE. An isolated 12-year-old kid on debt that was stranded, finding himself in boring ol Twinleaf Town (a cult town where everyone is forced to love Pokemon) is passive-aggressively forced by DROKUMA, Professor Rowan, and Dawn, to catch and learn to love his Pokemon. RYFUBA breaks free and takes on his challenge traveling the world in the Sinnoh Region, raisin' hell with his happy, excitable, and also pyromaniac Piplup partner RAISIN. Appearance RYFUBA wears a red beret with the Four-Star Dragon Ball on it covering his Light-Blue hair (you gotta have Blue hair), blue eyes, a blue jacket, red shirt, white scarf, black pants along with red and black tennis shoes, and a white and blue backpack. He wears a Pokétch watch which he jokingly uses the calculator to spell things like "BOOB" and "BOOBIEZ", or uses the Pedo-Meter to keep track of his every step. RYFUBA's face looks like a generic anime protagonist. Personality RYFUBA being chill and soft-spoken typically talks with a quiet to normal pitch voice and has no understanding of the world outside of Twinleaf Town, he exhibits an introverted, blunt, sceptical, cynical, and careless attitude and would rather stay put in his house (either using his PC to look at Poké Sluts.com (but forgets to delete his search history), or play his Wii) rather then be bothered with people like his raging demonic best friend/rival/villain DROKUMA (whose mom drank coffee when she was pregnant and failingly tried to calm him down with Ritalin and Adderall) who is always fining him ¢10,000,000, screaming about his little boy parts, and having the opposite personality of the more kind, polite, cautious, well-mannered, patient, and rational RYFUBA, or the Yandere Dawn acting as RYFUBA's dark reflection. In battle he seems to have quite the serious, commanding, and tactical presence (similar to LAKIGR) like he means business, since he is able to make RAISIN perform multiple critical hits. He doesn't actually like Pokemon (perhaps he secretly does after all but he is embarrassed to admit it as he puts it in his journal) preferring other interests, he was forced to catch them and even learn to love them. A month after receiving RAISIN from Professor Rowan, at home RYFUBA still didn't know what to do with him. RYFUBA is naturally very laid-back in contrast to the likes of Larenti who was frequently exhausted and apathetic. RYFUBA appears to be a Poké Flat-Earther stating that "Legendary" Pokemon don't exist and they are just hallucinations. RYFUBA leaves his opponents "RYFUBARED"... and soils DROKUMA's bed... At least he delivered DROKUMA's inhaler, meds, and diapers to him or else DROKUMA would die. RYFUBA apparently bashes the union, and warns the journalists when they asked what he thought about the Pedo-Meter, with his phrase "GOTCHA". He also doesn't like the "Stranger Danger" Clowns from the Pokétch Company. Ryfuba hates Trainer Battles, he's really not thrilled with the fact that just making eye contact means he's stuck in a trainer battle so he hides his eyes with either his beret or his scarf. Especially when the battle starts while he's in a restaurant bathroom and his burger is waiting in the dining area. Family Johanna: RYFUBA's mom, she kicked her son out of the house so she could have her date with someone she met. Team RAISIN♂: (Starter, RYFUBA's Piplup that he received from the beginning, named after Grape-kun (R.I.P.), the sweet adorable baby penguin of the team, so happy, excitable, rash pyromaniac and owns a cigarette lighter, known for RAISIN' HELL and being the Grape of Wrath, Critical-Hit Lord, name is another word for Cocain and an alternate reading of "Rei-sen", foil to RYFUBA similar to DROKUMA, likes raisins and other Pokétreats like Dank Poffins, wears sunglasses spiked cuffs has a collar with an R for RAISIN on it a feathery cape and an electric guitar, blows Raspberries to use his Bubble/Bubble Beam attack, shota protagonist, made a necklace out of discarded Pokéballs and treats the necklace like a trophy, Special Move: Halloween Disappointment, never takes a whiz in bathrooms only outside (Water Sport)) Type: Water Ability: Torrent DAGÉR♀: (RYFUBA's Bidoof, beautiful femme fatale, a Little Lady Beaverly Hills Plump Mouse, tall muscular body builder, wears a trench coat a tie and a bent fedora making her look like a secret agent, smokes a cigar, seeks justice for all of the Bidoof discrimination and mockery... until she was mind-wiped by the Pokéball, has a southern accent, Sassy attitude, tried to eat RAISIN) Type: Electric Ability: Rivalry CLEO♀: (RYFUBA's Shinx, named after Cleopatra since she's seemingly based off a lynx a sphinx and a lion, a noble and royal Shinx, proud of her fine pelt, wears Cleopatra's hair attire and make-up, wears wool socks to use rub and Charge/conduct static electricity, a Sassy Cat that is full of herself, Yandere yet also the innocent baby of the team) Type: Normal Gilly♀: (RYFUBA's Magikarp, Proper Classy Lady, named after the director of the oscar-winning Shape of Water Guillermo del Toro, wants to live up to WANDA's legacy) TRAKTORR♂: (RYFUBA's Starly, RAISIN's bird rival, part of a Metal Band (his first song is John Dear but it has a "q" in it), name is a reference to non-avian raptors, wears Metal Band black hair attire including a Geodude shirt spiked cuffs and a Metal Guitar, Southern Accent, wears a Redneck Tractor Hat) PING♀: (RYFUBA's Zubat, name is reference to Mulan and the song "Reflections" since Zubat can see with solar reflections, Mulan's alias while posing as a man was "Fa Ping", and ping happens to be onomatopoeia for the sound produced by a radar, which functions in a manner reminiscent of bat echolocation, and PING having the potential to be like MANCROBAT, blind (and clearly hasn't watched Daredevil, has very skinny bones) Quotes "I SERIOUSLY LOVE POKEMON! I PROMISE!!!" '- A wailing RYFUBA after he gets pinned down by Professor Rowan's suplex wringing his arm, twisting him into an axe-handle.'' CLEO: in blood "Did I do good, dad?" RYFUBA: resigned "Mother fucker... eyes JESUS... I don't even want to be here today. The fucking professor wouldn't accept no for a goddamn answer. I wanna be at home playing my Wii! I got this Wii for my birthday, and I can't even use it, I've gotta go on the road." '- RYFUBA after CLEO kills a Psyduck.'' Trivia *RYFUBA's name (aside from sounding like he is from a foreign region of many dialects) sounds very similar to the Mafuba technique from Dragon Ball, which involves the same actions he performs to capture other Pokemon and shouting "RYFUBA!!!!". *RYFUBA's Light-Blue hair and eyes are inspired by his mom Johanna's blue hair and eyes, as well as the color scheme of his Piplup partner RAISIN. *The Four-Star Dragon Ball on RYFUBA's hat besides referencing Team Four Star represents him being from Generation 4 and being the 4th Pokemon NUZLOCKE male protagonist. *He is similar to Maqubi in the way they both gained their names by each Grant, Lani, and Kirran choosing a syllable and combining them into a single word. Category:Pokemon Category:Platinum Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Team Four Star Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Weirdos